Paradise Of Something Else
by Toboe's pup
Summary: A new girl joins the pack. Kiba and the pack are still looking for Paradise. When Kiba finds out that hes going to be a dad what will he do about. Will he accpect the puppies or not? An what if Kiba isn't the only soon to be daddy? Slight romance and
1. Default Chapter

A/N. I don't own wolf's rain if I did well I'd be pretty rich right now. Lol.

I hope you like it.

Chapter 1: MEETINGS

"Stop it! Don't hurt him!" Cried a female voice. "Please stop it. Don't hurt him anymore. He doesn't know any better. Take me instead."

"Why should I listen to you?" A male voice asked advancing to the female.

"Please I'll do anything just don't hurt him." The female pleaded,

The male stood over the female and the little boy she protected. It was clear to him that they were somewhat related maybe brother and sister. "What are your names?" The male asked starring down at the two.

"My name is Kita, and this is my little brother Brian." Kita said standing up eye level to the man.

"Well Brian it looks like you just lost your sister." The man said smiling.

"Listen Brian we'll meet again ok." Kita said as she walked over to the man. She only looked back at her brother once then sped up her pace so that she was next to him. "So tell me the name of whom I'll be staying with." She asked.

"The name is Ryan, and now you're going to be my mate." Ryan said as he walked ahead of a group of about 30 or more.

"Who said anything about me being your mate?" She asked as she stopped to look at the group in front of her.

"Because I'm the alpha anything I say goes." Ryan said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

1 month later

Kita stood on top of a ledge just staring out at the sea that lay frozen beneath her. She thought of all her family that she left behind. It's only been a month and she missed all of the yelling and bickering that she and Brian used to do.

"Why do you always leave the pack?" Ryan asked standing next to her.

"To get away from everything." Kita said not looking at him.

"Why is it that you can't look at me when you're talking?" Ryan asked getting a little pissed

Kita didn't answer him. She hated Ryan with all of her being and then some. She never knew it was possible to hate someone so much. After several minutes Ryan left her alone. She starred up at the moon wondering if someone else was starring at it.

"Hey Kiba we got some food. Let's eat." Hige shouted form the camp fire.

Kiba brought his head down from starring at the moon. It wasn't full yet give it a week or tow then maybe. He stood up but didn't move form his spot.

"Hey lets go Hige is eating your share." Blue yelled as Hige yelled a 'That's not true' cry.

"Hige if you know what's best for you you'll leave my food alone." Kiba said as he walked away from his spot.

"Ryan stop it." Kita said as she walked away from him. "Just leave me alone."

"Listen your main to do as I please." Ryan said as he grabbed her by her shoulders with force.

"Ryan stop it leave me alone." Kita said as she broke into a run.

"Hey get your damn ass back here." Ryan yelled giving chase.

Kita ran pushing herself to her limit. She ran into a forest dodging trees, branches, and bushes. She knew that Ryan wasn't to far behind for she heard him cursing. As she turned to look behind her she rammed into something hard yet firm. As she started to fall strong hands held her close. Kita looked up to stare into sea-blue eyes.

"There you are you little bitch." Ryan said as he finally caught up to her.

"Hey who are you calling a bitch?" Hige yelled from behind Kiba.

"None of your damn business. She's my women now give her here." Ryan demanded hand outstretched.

"I think she should decide if she wishes to go to you." Kiba said as he looked down at the girl in his arms. Kita took advantage of her situation and ran behind Kiba.

"There she doesn't wish to go with you." Hige growled.

Knowing he was outnumbered Ryan backed off. "You'll be sorry." He said as he ran away.

"What's his problem?" Claire asked as she came to the front of the group.

"He chickened out." Tsume said. "Who's the girl?"

"I thank you, but I must be going." Kita said as she started to walk away.

"That man will be back for you." Kiba said to her back.

"Look I thank you for standing up for me. I'm going back to my pack there I'll be safe." Kita said not turning around.

"You're scared that that man will come after you." Kiba said as she sighed as turned around,

"Tell me the names of whom I'll be staying with." Kita said as she lend onto a tree.

"That's Kiba, Blue, Claire, Tsume, Cheza, and Toboe. As for me my name is Hige. And what might be your lovely name?" Hige asked and smiled as Blue slapped him upside his head.

"The name is Kita nice to meet you all." She said eyes showing boredom.

"I think it wise for us to keep moving." Kiba said as he started to walk.

"Can we please go another way? Ryan and pack are that way." Kita begged as she got up from the tree.

"We'll go around his pack." Kiba answered as he continued walking.

"Please you don't understand. He'll kill me if he gets his hands on me." Kita pleaded.

"How large is his pack?" Kiba asked.

"At least 30 members. Like I said he'll kill me if he gets me." Kita as she grabbed his arm.

Seeing the fear in her eyes Kiba gave a defeated sigh. He knew that there was no point in arguing with her. "Fine we'll head west form here then head south." Kiba said walking in a new direction.

"Thank you." Kita said as she whipped a tear away.

"hey why are you crying?" Blue asked with concern.

"For the first time in a month I wasn't yelled at or cursed or slapped." Kita said as tears flowed down her face.

"You're part of the pack now." Toboe said smiling up at her.

"This would be my 3rd pack." She said smiling.

"What this is your 3rd pack!" Claire asked starring at her wide eyed.

"Yep you have my first original pack and that so called pack of Ryan's and now this one." Kita said wiping away more tears.

"Wow." Toboe said as Claire pushed him to continue walking.

"So how did you guys meet? You don't seem the family type?" Kita asked walking behind Blue.

"Well it started when Kiba came into the city that we were in." Toboe said looking up at her.

"Then Blue found out that she was part wolf and she joined us." Hige said a little too happy.

"Then they found me half dead." Claire said. "And by half dead I mean starving."

"I take it that Kiba is the leader of this pack." Kita said trying to place everything were it goes.

"This isn't that kind of pack." Kiba said not looking at her.

"You know it's called manners to look at someone when you're talking to them." Kita said starring at his head.

Kiba stopped walking and turned to look at her. "We don't have a leader." He said then turned around and continued walking. "So where you from?" he asked turning only his head.

"A pack for the east." She simply said.

"What rank were you?" He asked again.

"My parents were alpha. That's all you need to know." Kita said with a little tint of annoyment bringing a small smile to Kibas face.

A/N: So how was I really hope you all liked it. Remember reviews are loved even if they are Flames but try and keep it low please.


	2. PUPPIES?

A/N: Hey I would like to thank all those who read my first chap. I was really happy when I saw some reviews. Any who here is the second part of my story.

P.S. Kita has black hair, green eyes, tight blue jeans, and a white shirt that says

Being

In

Total

Control of

Him!

Get it? Ok if you don't get it then oh well. She is also wearing a Denim vest too. And she is a white wolf.

Chap 2 Puppies!?

A few weeks passed and everything was going smoothly. Kita got settled down with everyone, and their personality. She also found out that Hige and Blue was a couple along with Tsume and Claire. Also that Claire in a way adopted Toboe that Cheza was the flower maiden, and that Kiba never spoke. It was now the night of the full moon. Kita left her new pack to look at it by herself. Several minutes passed before she was joined.

"Do you always do this?" Kiba asked sitting next to her.

"At home I use to always go to the highest hill with my little brother, and we would just stare at the moon for hours." Kita said eyes glued to the moon.

"Wasn't it you who said that it was called manners to look at someone when you are talking to them?" Kiba said with a little grin starring at the moon as well.

"You know what you little bastard." Kita said smacking Kiba.

"I'm only repeating what you sad." Kiba protecting himself from her on coming hands.

Back at the campsite everyone was around a camp fire just enjoying the moon.

"This one thinks Kiba likes Kita." Cheza said looking at the moon.

"What!" Everyone yelled all turning to look at Cheza.

"This one thinks Kiba likes Kita." Cheza repeated closing her eyes.

"How do you figure?" Hige asked raising his eye brows.

"This one can sense it. They are similar to each other. Kita knows how Kiba thinks." Cheza said looking at Hige.

"Don't let Kiba or Kita hear you say that. They'll have hell break loose." Toboe said laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kiba asked as he sat down.

"Nothing why would you ask that?" Hige asked rubbing the back of his head.

"So then why is hell going to break loose?" Kita asked as she took a seat next to Cheza.

"Come on can't we just sit here and enjoy the nice night?" Toboe asked as the topic was dropped.

A month had passed and Ryan was no where to be seen. Kita was happier than anything in the whole world. She had become real close with Blue and Clair, AND Kiba. But who's not to say Kiba didn't become close to her as well. Everywhere Kita went he went and vise versa.

The girls were always talking but it was never clear by the men as to what they were talking about. Every now and then Claire would jump up and down in joy, and Blue and Kita would have nervous faces on. Toboe tried many times but failed at trying to get into their conversions. He said that every time he got within ear shot they would always talk about something else.

"This time all I heard was 'when are you going to tell him or them?'" Toboe said as he sat in with the other guys.

"What do you think they meant by that?" Hige asked, "Who asked that question Toboe?"

"If I heard right it was Claire." Toboe said as he cringed under all of their eyes.

"So then its Kita and Blue hiding something." Tsume said as his eyes turned to look at the girls over in their own little huddle

"Then Tsume and Toboe should be able to get some information out of Claire. We all know Blue and Kita won't talk." Kiba said as he got up.

"Porky and the runt can stay here." Tsume said standing up and well.

"Why do I have to stay?" Hige shouted getting everyone's attention.

"Because I said so." Tsume growled making Hige shrink back.

"That sounds like a good reason." Hige laughed as he put his hands up.

"Let's go." Kiba said as he and Tsume started to walk away. "Claire you're coming too."

"Ok" Claire said as she got up from her group and went with Tsume and Kiba. Her seat was taken by Hige and Toboe. For several minutes an uneasy silence filled the air. It was broken by Hige who could no longer stand it.

"What the hell are you two hiding?" Hige asked as his head went from Blue to Kita and back to Blue.

"What on this half rotten planet would make you think something is wrong?" Kita asked a puzzled look on her face.

"You two have been eating more and you're both getting big, that doubles for you Kita." Toboe said as he once again cringed under the cooled stares of the two females.

"Umm........if you......ladies need anything.......we'll be......over there." Hige said as both he and Toboe got up and walked away.

"That was close, especially for you." Blue said as she made sure they were both out of ear shot.

"It was, but we have to say something soon. Or we'll be in deep shit.' Kita said as she starred at her feet. "I'll tell Kiba tonight."

"I'll tell Hige eventually." Blue said as they continued to chit-chat about other things.

About an hour later ( A/N I must love making time fly huh) the three came back to fill every ones stomach. Claire went over to blue and Kita and gave them their fill. The guys went over to the guys. After everyone was done eating Kita slowly made her way over to the guys.

"Kiba I need to talk to you alone." Kita whispered in his ear. Kiba got up and followed her. She whispered something into his ear, and he came back to the group.

"Shit!" Kiba uttered as he kicked some rocks.

"What's wrong with you?" Tsume asked at seeing his friend a little dazed with a little mix of anger in it.

"What the hell have I done?" Kiba growled as he put his head into his hands.

"You two leave us alone." Tsume barked as Toboe and Hige left to find something to do. "Ok what did you do?" He asked.

"Kita is going to have puppies." Kiba said looking at Tsume. "My puppies."

"Damn and here I was excepting Hige to have the pups not you." Tsume said with a little chuckle.

"What am I going to do Tsume?" Kiba asked as he put his head back into his hands.

"I don't know what to tell you." Tsume said as he just starred at Kiba.

"Let's be thankful nothing else can go wrong." Kiba sighed looking up at the stars. 'What's done is done it can't be changed.' He thought. Unknown to him there was a wolf along with four others heading their way.

A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter sorry if there were confusions in the first chap. slaps herself Here is something that I forgot to add in my first chap. Kita's is at the top of the story.

Claire has short black hair with red tips and brown eyes. She wears a white t-shirt with the sleeves ripped and the bottom ripped so her belly button is showing. Also she has biker boots and biker pants. She is a gray wolf like Tsume bur lighter.

Brian has purple hair amber eyes. He wears a polo shirt and khaki pants. He is a panted wolf.

Ryan has blond spiky hair and black eyes. He wears a black muscle shirt and baggy jeans. He's a black wolf.


End file.
